On The Verge Of Something Wonderful
by otownsangel
Summary: CBPC July.  Temperance Brennan finally finds her place.


_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing…

_Summary:_ CBPC July. Temperance Brennan finally finds her place.

_Rating:_ G

_Author's Note:_ I am _not _satisfied with this… But I'm hoping that's mostly because I had very high expectations for it that simply weren't possible with the time constraints I'm facing… Unfortunately I just haven't had chance to sit down and write for any length of time... Mostly because my cousin's getting married in mid-August, I'm on my way to D.C. with my best friend in a week, I'm babysitting, and on top of all that, we lost our Husky a couple of weeks ago, so the writing has not gone smoothly… But hopefully there's still _something _worthwhile here…

Anyway, I'm not sure how well this works for the challenge, really, but the idea has been stuck in my head ever since Darren Hayes premiered his video for "On The Verge Of Something Wonderful." Though I can't remember exactly, and I can't seem to find the quote, I believe he's described the meaning of the song as "being on the verge of some great adventure" or something to that effect, and this is what came out of it…

And, if you wouldn't mind, check out my profile for information on Darren's **Make Something Wonderful Project**… It really is a beautiful idea...

And now that my author's note is longer than the story itself (sorry about that)... Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

On The Verge Of Something Wonderful: A Moment That Time Forgot

* * *

A feeling, a moment,  
A bursting of bubbles,  
A panic to overcome.

* * *

She was walking the gardens, her hands grazing the pretty pink roses that stood around her, enchanted with their beauty as her fingers trailed over them and her eyes locked on her sweeping fingers, her mind registering it all as though it were in slow motion.

There were people all around her. Friends. Not the best, but yes, she had accepted that they were, in fact, friends. They smiled at her when she walked into a room. They greeted her whenever they ran into her in the halls. They even talked with her… Not about anything of importance, but she imagined that was her own fault; her own fear of developing a closeness with any of them when chances were she would be gone within a few months…

And yet, even with everyone around her, shrieking and joking and goofing off, she was lost in a world all her own. A world of beauty and smiles and joy. A place so beautiful that it had melted away the rest of her miserable world and left her with only a feeling of complete happiness akin only to that which she had felt in the days of her childhood, with her parents.

She smiled, for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, as her eyes lifted to the fountain that lay ahead, the cascading of the water strangely relaxing in the bright sunlight that touched her and left her with the most promising of warmth in her heart. It was strange, the comforting sense of belonging that washed over her here, in this place she had never before visited, or even had any interest in, for that matter… It was a feeling she had been searching for since she had lost the only life she had ever known, a happy child forced into a world of toggling homes and unstable families.

* * *

I want you, I need you,  
I don't want to please you, or belong to anyone.  
But life is for leading, for not people pleasing,  
A race that has never been won.

* * *

For a moment, she simply stood, watching, her head tilting slowly to the side as she looked on, memorizing both the feeling and the view that was laid out before her. She knew she must look awkward and ridiculous to everyone around her, but in those moments, she truly didn't care. Because it didn't matter… She was exactly where she belonged. She could feel it in every fiber of her being and there was no denying the wonder that she felt at the prospect. It had been _so_ long since she had felt _any_ sense of belonging…

And it felt good.

She let another smile creep up as she noticed the crowd had moved forward without her, inching slowly toward the entrance, and she nearly sprinted to catch up; her excitement unstoppable and undeniable.

And as she stepped through those doors for the first time, she felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of awe at the beauty before her and she had to stop for a moment, stunned at the perfection before her…

* * *

On the verge of, on the verge of something wonderful.  
A resurgence, on the edge of something wonderful.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, as she eagerly absorbed all of the new sights and sounds around her, she vaguely heard the sounds of a question posed by one of the chaperones who had so generously offered their time, and she looked up, still dazed with the feelings of awe that had gripped her from the moment they had arrived… And she smiled softly her eyes shining with a newfound understanding.

"I'm going to work here one day."

And in her mind, she heard a tiny voice whisper, _'I belong here.'_

_

* * *

_

When you let me go, when I'm on my way,  
When the world below, is cold and grey.  
On the verge of, on the verge of something wonderful.  
At the edge of, on the verge of something wonderful.  
On the verge of, on the verge of something wonderful.  
A resurgence, on the edge of something wonderful.

* * *


End file.
